Ten Year's Flame
by noodle165
Summary: A decade after the great war, Zuko finds traces that the battle isn't quite over. When the young Firelord is mysteriously poisoned, Aang and Katara take a journey to the Fire Nation to straighten things out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One, The Message

Zuko looked out across the gardens, the sunset illuminating the white lily blossoms on the waters below. From across the way, he watched a beautiful woman and two young children laugh and play by the waterside, trying to catch butterflies in their hands. He sighed as the woman looked up and waved at him, smiling as the little ones followed suit, shouting "Daddy!" in their young and soft voices. It was hard to believe that ten years ago, he lay in that same spot, stuck by a bolt of Azula's deadly lightning and close to death. To say a lot had changed was an understatement. He leaned on balcony's stone railing, one hand over the red scar that scored his left eye. The children were gone from the gardens, and again the peaceful silence that he so much enjoyed filled his ears. He sharply inhaled as he felt an unexpected touch on his shoulder. It was the woman. "Mai," he said quietly, standing up. "Zuko," Mai said, taking her husband's hands in hers. Over ten years, she too had changed. Zuko hated to admit it was for the better, but he knew it was true. "What's bothering you? I can tell, don't try to deter me." Mai said, looking into his eyes. Zuko rolled his eyes. "I used to be able to fool you." He said. "That's what happens when you know someone for ten years. Tell me. Was it the council?" Mai answered, kissing Zuko on his cheek. The Firelord nodded, moving to sit on a bench a few feet away. "There is something brewing in my council. Something dangerous. I've been informed of a secret union. We know not who they are or what exactly they're planning, only that they are devoted to my father. Somehow, they are making contact with him and Azula. I'm worried." Zuko let his tongue loose, pouring out what had been stressing him for so long. "Of course you're worried, but I'm sure you can handle it. You've been doing wonderfully as Firelord. I've never seen the Fire Nation so peaceful. It just surprises me how something like this is still happening. It's been a decade." Mai said. She looked at Zuko, seeing the distress in his golden eyes. "Ten years seems long, but it is merely a ripple in the river of time," Zuko said, and began to smile. "I sound like Uncle." He said. "That's not nessecarily a bad thing. Iroh is wise. He's been a good mentor. Maybe you should ask him for advice before you return to the counicl." Mai suggested, grabbing Zuko's arms and leading him inside the palace. "Come, Master Worrywart. It's time for dinner. The children have plenty of exciting butterfly stories to tell you." She said.

Nearly two-hundred miles away, Katara stood on the ledge of the Southern Air Temple, watching Aang and Momo fly circles in the clouds. She smiled, turning away and walking into the building holding a pitcher of water. Aang land in the doorway, his glider snapping closed. She turned to see him. Since the war, he had grown into a tall, handsome man, his frame becoming muscular and his features more defined and distinct. His grey eyes and wide smile hadn't changed a bit, though, and were still Katara's favorite features. "I was thinking the other day…" Aang sighed, sitting down on the stone floor. "Really?," Katara smiled wryly, "Thinking. Wow, that's new." Aang laughed. "Hey…" he said, crossing his arms. "Anyways, I was thinking we should go somewhere. Get away for a while." The Avatar said, leaning against the wall. "Most people would count this as 'getting away'." Katara said. "Maybe we could go to Ba Sing Se. Or to see Sokka and Suki on Kyoshi Island. It's been several years since we've seen anybody." Aang sighed. "You're right" Katara started, but was interrupted by a loud, surprising sound. The two looked up to see a red hawk sitting in the window. "A messenger hawk." Katara said, rising to meet the bird as it flew to her arm. "It's from the Fire Palace." She said, unraveling the scroll tied to it's silken back. After a few quiet moments, she looked up, a new expression of worry on her face. "I think I know where our vacation is going to be. Zuko's in touble." Her tone was serious. Aang stood and unfurled his glider, not thinking twice about the situstion or what danger it may bring, only that his friend was struggling. "Let's go."

**(())**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Arrival

Mai stroked the singular petal of a white lily, sighing as the sound of crickets resounded across the garden's pool. She walked along the edge, gazing at the flicking tails of the large golden fish that swam there, noticing her reflection on the moonlit waters. "Why did it have to be Zuko?" she whispered to herself. She turned her face up to the sky, letting a single silver tear glide from her eye across her face. She would get to the bottom of this. If only the Avatar came in time- "Lady Mai!" somebody shouted from behind her. She turned, facing a single guard. "Yes?" She asked. "The Avatar and the young waterbender have arrived. They are here to see you." She sighed a breath of relief. From behind the guard, Aang and Katara stepped into view. "You have changed so much." Mai couldn't help but say. "It's been ten years. What did you expect?" Aang laughed. "It's good to see you. I'm sorry to say that your visit was brought on by emergency, but we will find time to catch up later. We've got quite an issue on our hands, in more than one way," Mai said, "Come, I will show you to your rooms, and then I must lead Katara to see Zuko." The lady began to walk away, but was stopped by Katara. "Mai, you never said what was wrong. Why are we here?" she asked. "You are both here for two different reasons. Aang, being the Avatar, I am requesting your assistance in solving a political problem that has arisen in the past week. Katara… I am requesting your healing skills. Zuko was poisoned late last night."

Katara asked no further questions as she was led down the dark, torch-lit corridors of the palace. She was busy imagining the problem she and Aang were about to face. Mai hadn't specified the certain 'political problem', only that it was some sort of conspiracy to re-conquer the Fire Nation by Ozai, who was somehow corresponding with members of Zuko's royal council. Of course, that was probably all the waterbender would learn until she'd healed the young Firelord.

After what seemed like and eternity, Mai stopped in front of a large set of double-doors, pausing to speak to Katara. "The palace healers did all they could. They figured poison, but couldn't say the kind, or how it will hurt him. All they know is that he's ill, and they can't do anything about it. I was hoping your healing powers could do more, that why I sent the hawk. He trusts you, you've healed him before." She said, and swung open the doors. The inside of Zuko's chamber was dark, except for the light of the small flame beside his bed. Katara could see the Firelord's pale face, the scar across his eye, the gathering of sweat along his hairline. "He's got quite the fever." Mai said, walking over to the side of the bed. "Here," Katara said quietly, drawing out the stream of water from the ceramic bottle as her side. She gathered the water around her hand, pressing it to Zuko's forehead. The Firelord's expression immediately softened. "Even the simplest things help." Katara said. "I trust you to try everything you can. Anything that you think will help him. My son is far too young to become Firelord. There is no other heir." Mai said. Katara cocked a brow. "Children?" she heard herself ask aloud. "Of course," Mai answered, "Crown Prince Xaizin and little Princess Azia. They're twins, you know. Born five years ago. Yesterday was their birthday." Katara found herself smiling, even though she was in a rather grim situation. "I bet he's a good father." She said. Mai smiled. "The best."

Meanwhile, Aang sat in front of Iroh. The old man hadn't seemed to change all that much in ten years, other than the grey beard on his chin had grown shock white. His steady old voice explained to Aang the task he had ahead of him. "The first thing you must do is find out who among the council is taking part in this conspiracy. I know it sounds simple, but believe me; it is going to take you far longer than you may expect. Maybe the lie-detecting techniques you learned from the young earthbender a few years ago will come in handy, if any of the council members speak. Of course, if they do not say anything about the secret society, than you can probably guess they're part of it." Iroh said. Aang nodded. "I'll arrange to see the council tomorrow. There I can interrogate the members." He said. "That sounds like a good plan, but first, why don't you have some tea? It is getting far too late to be up, and you need your rest. I'm brewing a fine pot right now, if you wish to have a cup." Iroh smiled. "That sounds nice." Aang said, and smiled. Nope, Iroh hadn't changed a bit.

Oooo0000oooO


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everyone! Thanks for the reviews so far, and also for the writing advice. I'm going to try to fix my inadequate paragraphing skills (yes, I know I'm horrible about that) and any other problems you guys have called me on. Keep on reading, and hopefully in the near future, I will be better about some things. If you want to point out any flaws in my writing, feel free to. I only see it as constructive criticism (as long as you're not too nasty). 

000ooo000

Chapter Three- Diving Deeper

Katara rose that morning before the first light had even begun to peak over the hills (far too early in her opinion), setting out for answers. She knew in the back of her mind that she should have been tending Zuko, but instead made it an effort to collect as much information about rare poisons as she could. If Ozai was going to get rid of somebody through poison, it was almost definite that it would be something a bit out of the ordinary. By the time the sun had risen, she was walking through the halls toward the royal bedchamber completely laden with books.

Zuko hadn't improved over the night. Then again, nobody had expected him to. Except for the faint rising and falling of his chest, he was completely still. The tips of his fingers had turned cold and blue, and his skin had gone an almost icy white. His joints had become stiff as well, as if he had been dead for hours, but the young Firelord kept on breathing. As Katara worked, she studied the effects of the poison, piecing together symptoms to try to solve the puzzle. Was it a certain flower? The blood of a strange animal? A concoction of element and chemicals that would forever lock the body in an illusion of death? So many poisons had the same effect on the body. By the end of the hour, she had compiled a list of possible remedies that held the chance of unlocking Zuko's sickly sleep. The desk before her was now littered with papers and volumes. She stared blankly down at them, her forehead in her hands, brows furrowed with frustration. "I can't try trial and error. Some of the remedies are poisons in themselves, I could kill him." She thought aloud, sighing with a hint of exasperation.

"I have studied the art of the waterbenders and their healing powers, and have seen their tactics in healing those who are poisoned. There is a way to tell the kind of poison that flows through my nephew's veins, if you are willing to carry out a dangerous procedure." A voice said from behind her. Katara whipped her head around. Through the gloom of Zuko's dimly lit room, she made out the figure of a long-missed old friend. The wide birth of the shadow was unmistakable.

"Iroh!" she said happily. The old man crossed the room to stand beside her desk. "You are the help I was waiting for. Nobody around here is of any use but Aang, and of course, you. I had forgotten. How do you do it? Teach me how the waterbenders distinguish poison." She said, standing.

"Like I told the Avatar, the tasks you have both set out to do are not as simple as you perceive. The methods the tribal healers use requires a very skilled hand, and a very strong stomach." Iroh said, his face turning to a slight grimace. "What do you mean?" Katara asked, turning to look at Zuko. "If not done properly, the patient can bleed to death. You see, the ancient waterbenders use their ability to do what we call 'blood-bending' to draw the poison from the body through a small wound. But if you can draw a small amount of poison, it will be much easier to identify." Iroh replied.

"Oh…" Katara breathed in surprise.

000ooo000

Aang stood at the head of a dark table, gazing at the faces of twelve of the Fire Nation's greatest governors and military leaders. Or so they thought. "As you all know, Firelord Zuko was poisoned nearly two nights ago. As you also know, the day before the Firelord's poisoning, he was informed that a secret union had been brought together under the purpose of overthrowing Zuko and regaining power over the Fire Nation in the name of Ozai. Many have insights to the political organization of this country, and those loyal to Zuko have serious assumptions that there are members of Ozai's Order amongst the members of this council." He said. The only response he received consisted of blank stares and a few mindless blinks. He huffed. "So, I am going to ask you one by one if you are a member of this council or if you have had any affiliations with them of any sort."

Aang closed his eyes, channeling into the earth's vibrations to feel the rythms of each of the Fire Nation Council members. "Governor Cheng, have you or are you a member of Ozai's order, or have you had any contact with this organization whatsoever?" he asked. "No." the man replied. He wasn't lying.

"General Meng," Aang began, asking the same question over. Nothing. He opened his eyes. There were still ten more to go. "Admiral Qiang."

"Governor Li…"

"Minister Zhen…"

"Sage Tian…"

"Master Li…"

"Admiral Long…"

"Captain Hui…"

"General Hua-Ming…"

"Lord Ning…"

"How can this be?" Aang asked in a angered tone. "How can none of you be part of this? It was almost a fact that somebody in this council would be part of the order." He continued.

"Avatar Aang, we as a council are loyal to our Firelord. We wouldn't take part in such a hideous crime towards him." Cheng said in a dry tone. The rest of the council nodded in agreement. "That would be treasonous."

Aang turned away, facing the wall. None of the council had appeared to be lying. He could not sense it even if they were. Still, something suspicious hung in the air that the Avatar couldn't place. There was somebody in here that had something to do with the- "You there!" Aang said, pointing suddenly at the guards. The pair of armored men clunked slowly up to the foot of the table. "What about you?"

000ooo000


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so this is chapter four. It seems really short… and really vague… and kind of rushed… but it will suffice, I think. For now, anyways. The plot can't really thicken until the chapters do, but I ought to have a more definitive storyline by next weekend. I may not update as much this week because I'm busy. I think this one is definitely a dud compared to my other chapters, but the story must be kept flowing. But try to enjoy it anyway!

Chapter Four- Winning and Losing

"Are you sure this is the best way?" Mai asked, folding her husband's limp fingers into her own. For the first time in a week, Zuko stirred.

"I'm sure it's the only way. No other method would allow me truly set apart the real poison from the others." Katara answered. She shakily held the razor sharp blade Iroh had given her, wiping its shining surface with a white towel. "I think I'm just as afraid as you are."

Mai sighed, placing Zuko's hand back on his chest and facing the window. The Fire Nation's lady had grown tired over the past week. Katara could tell by the dark circles beneath Mai's eyes that she hadn't gotten much sleep. A lot was weighing on her mind. While temporarily governing the Fire Nation, she had also been keeping a terrible secret from the children and the rest of the citizens of the city. Nobody outside the Royal Palace knew of the turmoil that was taking place inside, and it was driving Mai crazy that she couldn't express her sadness.

"You must be exhausted," Katara said sympathetically, sitting down next to Mai. "You have no idea," Mai said, wiping her eyes, "Well, we'd better get this over with. It's not helping to sit around and let me think about what you're about to do to my husband."

Katara nodded nervously, before turning to Zuko.

She held the razor blade steadily in her hand, trying to mask that she was terrified of what she might do. Then slowly, she pressed the blade into the skin of his chest, a small bead of blood surrounding the shining tip. Mai breathed sporadically behind her. "Take this." Katara said, and handed her the knife. Immediately she pressed her hand to Zuko's wrist, following the blue vein up his arm. She channeled the poison into a steam, slowly drawing it up his arm. The paths of his blood vessels were difficult to navigate, but before long, she held a tiny, black droplet of poison above her palm. Mai handed her a bottle. Katara pressed a white strip of linen to the small wound in Zuko's neck, sealed it with water, and wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. "That went surprisingly… well."

Ooo000ooO

"Who are they?" Aang demanded, nearly spitting in the guard's paled face. He had been at this for hours, but the man still wouldn't speak. That was the will of a firebender for you. "You have got to know! Tell me."

"I cannot. I would be killed." The guard stuttered. The wrath of the Avatar's screaming was taking a toll on his ears and his head. He strained against the ice that bound him to the small wooden chair he sat in. Aang slammed his staff on the stone ground, the bang resounding through the dark halls of the underground prison. From somewhere, a shriek answered piercingly. "You're upsetting the princess Azula." The guard said, a maniacal grin spreading across his face.

"Snake! I was trying to play this fairly, but I'm done. Tell me who the members of the order are, or you will be killed on the spot." Aang said. He quickly formed an invisible blade of air with is finger. "Fine!" the guard jumped to attention. "All but four of the council are part of it…"

An hour later, eight men stood crammed in a single jail cell, all pleading their innocence. They seemed honest, but then again, Aang hadn't been able to tell if they were lying or not in the first place. Along with the members of the council, five or so guards had also been imprisoned. As Aang turned away, he couldn't help but feel he was doing something wrong.

Ooo000ooO


End file.
